A Single Tear
by That-Cullen-Hater
Summary: 275 years later, Eleanor and her friends have either been killed or kidnapped. Her mate is searching for her, with companion Ellyn. The Volturi have been decimated. Jamie is looking for Danielle. And worst of all, the Cullens have failed to turn Bella. Sequel to Into The Void. AU. Read the two previous Parts first.
1. Chapter 1

**A Single Tear Chapter One**

_275 Years After the End of Part II_

"What the bloody hell do you mean, you don't know?"

"Well, I believe I mean that _I don't know_ where Danielle is. Have no idea. Not one."

"You lie."

"Nope."

"Rose, you don't want to keep this from me. When I find her-"

"What, Jamie? What will you do? I've already told you, I don't know where the hell she is. Why can't you just your truth telling lady to tell you that I'm not lying?"

"You yourself requested to have no one else in the room."

"Oh...I wasn't expecting you to honor that request."

"I'm not _that_ horrible, Rose."

"Aren't you? Remind me again exactly who killed Kyro, and Sophia, oh, _and_ Daniel."

"Point taken."

"Of course it is."

"Where's Danielle, Rose?"

"I told you, _I don't know_."

"You're lying."

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you, but only because you're being so annoying! She's in Canada, hiding with a wolf pack I know."

"That's nice to know. Thanks for that attempt at leading us on a wild goose chase."

"Who's us? I thought you were that one guy who did everything himself."

"You're kidding."

"Yes, of _course_ I'm kidding." Rose rolled her eyes, "What are you, stupid?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"Well, let me think...you imprisoned two of my best friends, me, tried to kill everyone who wasn't working with you, killed Sophia, Kyro, and about a thousand others, turned Eleanor into a killer, had Lucius betray us, kidnapped me, Valentina, and Eleanor, are probably planning to torture me to find out where Danielle is, and oh, that's right, you tried to overthrow the Volturi, some of whom happen to be my very close friends, so yes, on the whole, I'd say you are pretty stupid,"

Jamie sighed, "Why does all that matter?"

"Because they're going to kill you for it, and it seems to me that you're one of those people who value their lives very much."

"And what if you're right?"

"What if? You're joking. I _know_ I'm right. I just gave you so much evidence to prove your stupidity. And let me add another one. You've kept us here for almost 300 years. That's pretty stupid."

"It's been-"

"Two hundred and seventy five. Yes, I have been counting, thanks for asking."

"Brat."

"Hypocrite."

"Delusional."

"Hypocrite."

"Stubborn."

"Hypocrite."

"Oblivious."

"Do you not get the point? You are a hypocrite, pure and simple!"

"Oh, and you're not?

"At least I admit that I am all those things. Unlike _you_."

"Liar."

"You really want me to say it again?"

"Go ahead."

"Hypocrite."

"I told Danielle once, and I'll tell you now. I don't lie to girls."

"What, because we're too weak to take it? You lied to Sophia, you lied to Eleanor, you lied to me, you lied to Danielle, not to mention about a billion others."

"Why are we even having this conversation? I want to know where Danielle is, and I want to know _now_."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"Well, as I hear it, vampire venom kills werewolves."

"You won't kill me. I'm your only access to Danielle"

"I thought you said you didn't know where she was."

"I lied, didn't I?"

"Of course you did."

"How did you not see that one coming?"

"Oh, the way _I_ understood it, you're better than me. Or is that just me?"

"Just you, stupid. Just you."

**This Should Be A Line**

"And you're _sure_ she's not here?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'd smell her if she was. Stop being so _clingy_, Demetri, or I'll tear your head off."

"Ellyn, I know you wouldn't understand this, but she's my _mate_. Why is that not clear to you?"

"It _is_, you just need to cool your jets. We'll find her, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't uphold, El."

"Then stop calling me El. It's annoying."

"That's why I'm doing it."

"Look, do you want me to find her for you or not?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, yelling at you was wrong."

"Oh, don't play kicked puppy."

"It's been-"

"At least 250 years, I know. You're upset."

"That's an understatement."

"Yeah, I know. I miss her too. Her annoyingly pessimistic outlook, her ability to piss everyone off, and her crazy 'let's go get ourselves killed' fetish. Oh wait! I don't miss her..._at all_."

"Shut the fuck up, Ellyn."

"OK, Mr. Ermahgerd-Apocalypse. I will."

"Ugh, you're _impossible_."

"Yeah, I know." Ellyn sighed loudly, "Well, she's not here. I'd know if she was."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if-" He paused as they passed a young couple who's daughter was crying.

"That's too loud, Emma Louise, _please _stop crying..."

"What if he- Jamie- has found a way to block her scent?

"Would you _stop _saying his name? You don't know what kind of spies he has." Ellyn hissed, as they walked past some girl sitting on a bench. She was wearing a pair of headphones, but Ellyn knew from experience that people aren't always what they seem.

All the sudden, someone behind them cleared her throat. The pair turned, "Um, can we help you?"

"You're looking for Jamie, aren't you?"

"Um...yeah?" Demetri said uncertainly.

"Me too. I'm Ahnnha. He kidnapped my best friend years ago. Like, over a thousand years ago. I've been trying to find her every since."

"Who's your friend? Maybe we can help?"

"Her name's Sophia? She has a brother named Kyro, I think."

Demetri paused and cast a strained look at Ellyn.

"What is it?" Ahnnha asked, worry coloring her voice.

"We um...we actually knew both of them. Unfortunately, Jamie killed both of them, but that was after she betrayed us to him. I'm-"

"Sorry, I know. She asn't much, but I've known her since I was a kid."

"Well, I was _going_ to say that my name is-"

"Demetri. I know that too. And you're Ellyn. Danielle told me."

"What? You've seen Danielle?"

"Well, _yeah_. I was one of the people charged with protecting her."

"Not doing a very good job of it, I see." Ellyn muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault she's a depressed, self-centered bitch."

"Yeah, she is. But Jamie wants her. And Rose doesn't want him to have her. She told me to hide Danielle, so I did. Except she doesn't know where, or even that I hid her."

"And you always do what this Rose says?"

"Well, _duh_. She's my alpha."

Ahnnha snorted, "Wolves."

"Vampires." sneered Ellyn.

"Women." Demetri swore.

"Enough." Demetri and Ellyn turned around again.

"Oh. Hullo, Jane." Demetri said sullenly, "I wasn't aware you were still alive."

"Just because ninety five percent of the Volturi was killed, you think I'm, what, dead?"

"Um...yes, actually."

"Jane." Ahnnha said quietly.

"Oh, hello, sister dear. I didn't see you there."

"I know you didn't."

"Demetri, are you _still_ looking for your brat Eleanor?"

"Yes, and don't you dare call her that."

Jane laughed, "Well, the way I see it, Alec's dead, so I may as well find something to do with myself. Even if it is making up nicknames for your _stupid _girlfriend."

"You could come with us."

"Really, Ellyn?" Demetri said, "You're not serious."

"Demetri. She can help."

"Fine. I suppose she can come along. But only if she, like, doesn't speak. _At all_."

"Please. I'm going with you either way."

Demetri growled and stalked off, going to find something to eat.

"So...where to next?" Ahnnha asked the other two girls, a cheesy smile plastered on her face.

**So...yep. That's Chapter One. **

**Note- It is 2012 in this Part. Hence "cool your jets" and "Ermahgerd"**

**Note- Ahnnha is pronounced like Ana(On-uh).**

**Note- Reviews are nice. Write reviews.**

**Note- Yes, this is AU. Yes, Jane has a sister in this. Yes, I killed off a bunch of people. Message me if you want a list.**

**Note- Yes, I _did_ change my username to DieCullensDie. I _HATE_ Cullens. No offense to all you Cullen lovers, but...**

**Note- I made several references that only one person can will get. :P.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How do we know we can trust her, Ellyn?" Demetri demanded, teeth clenched. His shoulders were tense and his eyes narrow.

"We don't. But she wants to find Jamie as much as we do, if not more. I can work with that. Besides, she's Jane's sister. I think they're twins."

"Why does that matter?"

"Jane's ridiculously evil. Therefore, her polar opposite must be this Ahnnha chick."

"Whatevs, Ellyn. That's your opinion."

"No, it's a fact."

"Yeah, if you're a _loon_."

Ellyn flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "I'm not crazy. Have you never seen any of those movies? Twins are polar opposites. It's like, a law of nature or something."

Demetri gave her a very confused look.

"Oh, come _on_! The one by Amig Roedrijuez? My Shadow? It came out, like, two years ago! I've seen it, like, seven times!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I've been too focused on my mate to bother watching a movie about someone's shadow."

"Hey, guys?"

"Ahnnnha."

"Yeah, hi. Um...Jane says that there's an issue in North America that we need to take care of, as members of the Volturi."

"Hey, I'm not a part of the Volturi." Ellyn said.

"Too bad. You're a part of this group, so you're going with us." Jane looked at Demetri, "Besides, there may be someone there who can lead us to Jamie."

Ahnnha nodded, "I have a friend who has connections to every vampire on this Earth. And a couple of werewolf packs as well."

Ellyn looked sceptical, "Who's this 'friend' of yours?"

"Her name's Sierra Serway."

"Oh. I know her."

"Of course you do. You used to run with Sam's pack."

"Who the bloody- Oh. Uley. Right."

"Yeah, _anyway, _she may know a way to get to Jamie." Ahnnha said impatiently, "Can we _please_ go now? I think Jane really wants to take care of this issue."

"Alright, Ahn. Jane, what's the problem?"

"So the _Cullens_-"

Ellyn cut her off, "The who now?"

"They're some veggie vamps in Washington."

"Oh. Alright."

"Anyway, they have this human Bella-"

"They _have_ her?"

"She's Edward's girlfriend. So _anyway_-"

"Who's Edward?"

"He's one of the Cullens. Now, as I was saying, they have a human named Bella. They _told_ Aro, Caius, and Marcus that they'd turn her. Now, my little...friend, Irina, says that they didn't. So our job is simple. We just have to kill her."

"How many of these Cullens are there?"

"Eight. And they have a mutt protecting them. At least one."

"I'm guessing that it's one of Uley's mutts, then." Ellyn said.

"Yes."

Demetri raised his eyebrows, "Our powers don't work on the human."

"Who's our?" Ellyn asked..

"Me and Jane. Anyway-"

"Which is why you need me." Ahnnha said quietly.

"Yes. That's _exactly_ why we need you." Demetri and Ellyn looked confused, "It's fairly obvious that Bella's...power block is simply her vampire power manifesting at an early stage. Well, Ahn creates a sort of...power override. She could render Bella's power useless, leaving her open to an attack from myself."

"What of the others?" Demetri asked, "Alice, Edward?"

"I've been practicing. I can block all three for at least five minutes at a time now."

Ellyn bit her lip, "On a different subject, we're going up against eight vampires and at least one wolf. There's...four of us."

"Jane's power would incapitate them if Ahnnha can take out Bella and the others."

"Can she really hold all...nine or more at once?"

Jane shrugged, "Yes."

"And if any of them run, Demetri will simply track them down and kill them. Ellyn, we're trusting that you, as the acting alpha of Rose's pack, can talk some sense into Sam...maybe make it clear that a lot of people will die unless we do this. He's very 'save the humans'. Ahnnha, you know what to do."

"Wait." Ahnnha said, "How are we supposed to know what they plan to do? We don't exactly have Eleanor the mind reader here to counter Edward's mind reading."

"Oh, don't you?"

Jane turned. She shrieked and ran to Eleanor, embracing the other vampire, "Where the bloody fuck have you been?"

"Oh, you know...in a prison. Jamie really needs to remember that his guards aren't exactly hard to bribe."

"Tell me _everything_." Jane ordered.

"Alright, I will. But not now. Last I hear, we have a Volturi mission to complete and you need us."

"Us? I don't remember signing up for one of your stupid Volturi missions."

"_Valentina_?"

"Yep! Here's me!" The blonde smirked, one hand on her hip, "Miss us?"

Eleanor looked past Jane, "Demetri?" Jane smiled and stepped to the side as Demetri came forward. Eleanor smiled at him, and he moved to kiss her, but she smacked him in the face, "You thought you had to rescue me? And it's taken you _this long_ to really put an effort into it, even though you didn't even have to?" She bared her teeth, "I cannot _believe_ you! I've been sitting in a fucking prison for almost three hundred years, and you think you can just meander around Europe looking for me? I wasn't even _in_ Europe! For the record, we were in Japan, until Jamie heard that you were looking for him and moved on, which was when Val and I got away, by ourselves!"

Demetri snarled, "How dare you accuse me of-"

"Oh, please. I _know _exactly what you've been thinking."

Ellyn cleared her throat, "Um, what happened to Rose?" Her voice was colored by fear.

"She's still with Jamie. He's been keeping her like some kind of pet. On the...slightly better hand, he thinks that she knows where Danielle is. Which she doesn't, so..."

"Oh, _that's_ slightly better? When he finds out that Rose doesn't know-"

"You're getting so defensive, it makes me think you've been sleeping with her, too!"

"I haven't _slept_ with anyone, Eleanor! Saying that makes you sound just a _little bit_ insecure!" Demetri shouted, "And I don't see how it's _any_ of your business, who I've been sleeping with all these years, because _you've _been in prison!"

"Yeah, no thanks to you! Remind me again who spent two hundred and seventy five years looking for me? And _never _found me? I had to escape _without anyone's help!_"

"God, Eleanor! I've _been_ trying to find you!"

"Yeah, well, one would _think_ that a tracker like you would have an easier job of it!"

This brought Demetri up short. He opened his mouth and closed it again. She had a good point. Why hadn't he used his power to track her? Were her accusations right? Did he really not look as he should have? He opened his mouth to apologize, but she had already walked away with Jane. Well, they'd have no problem with the Cullens now that her and Valentina were here.

...

Jamie paced his office. This was bad. How had he managed to lose _two_ prisoners, and _how_ had they escaped? He pulled out his phone and clicked on a contact he had never had reason to use before.

"_Hello?"_

"Caius."

"_Jamie_."

"Where are they?"

"_Who? I tell you, dear boy, I have no idea who you're talking about."_

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me, Caius. I know that you know that I know that you know who I'm talking about. _Exactly_ who I'm talking about."

He heard laughter from Caius, "_Are you referring to Eleanor, whom you _captured_ during that horrible battle? And one of her little friends?"_

"Yes. Her and Valentina."

"_Ah, Veletenia. You didn't tell me that you'd kidnapped her as well."_

_"_Why do you call her that?"

"_Well, for starters, it's her name. I don't know why she changed it."_

_"_Oh."

"_So, they escaped. Jamie, if you happen to be able to speak when she kills you, please tell her that big brother misses her." _Jamie heard a click and then silence. That Italian dimwit had just hung up on him. And the nerve of that man! Saying that Valentina- Veletenia- was going to kill him. Jamie shook his head. No one could touch him. He had their precious Rose. He looked over at the shivering werewolf, "Oh, Roselina, you're going to be so sorry that your friends messed with me." He snapped his fingers as he walked out of the room, and the wolf followed, her head low.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remind me again why we're doing this? The Volturi are finished. We really have no business getting involved in this." Valentina said tiredly. And how the hell had she been pulled into it? Oh, right. They _needed _her, apparently.

Jane sighed, "Because, Val, the Volturi aren't _completely_ gone, a fact you'd do quite well to remember. Eleanor, Demetri, and I are still here, as are several others, and I felt bound to do my job, even though they're, in your words, not mine, finished." The blonde vampire examined her hand, "And why the _hell _ are we walking?

"Because we can. Their stupid psychic can't see us, because we're travelling with Ellyn. They think everything's all happy." Demetri ran one pale hand through his hair, then cast a look at Eleanor, who wa pointedly ignoring him.

Valentina raised her eyebrows, but didn't speak. Ellyn, on the other hand, who had been looking back and forth between Eleanor and Demetri, finally said, "Would anyone care to enlighten me as to what these Cullens _did_, exactly?"

Jane's answer was the quickest, even though Demetri tried to reply, "They have a human. They told the Masters that they'd turn her. And they didn't."

"And you've been monitering this since..."

"The bastard Edward came to us, seeking his death. Then Bella," She sneered the name, "showed up, and they said they'd turn her. And didn't."

Ahnnha had been silent throughout this entire exchange, and finally, she spoke, "It seems to me that we really have no choice. As the Volturi are so found of pointing out, they don't give second chances. I say we stop this now, before they can get on with anything worse." She paused for a moment to think, and continued, "And on another note, Demetri, maybe you should go somewhere private with Eleanor and...talk this out? Or fight it out, I really don't care, but these awkward silences are killing me."

No one seemed to notice that Eleanor had stopped walking as soon as Ahnnha had brought it up. She was standing still, twenty feet behind them, when Demetri turned to look at her. He rolled his eyes, but she folded her arms and glared at him until he walked towards her. The pair soon vanished as they ran off to, as Ahnnha put it, talk or fight this out.

Jane paused, her eyes narrowed, "They might be a while. Is anyone else up for a bit of a meal?" Ahnnha brightened at the idea of eating people, and Ellyn closed her eyes. She seemed to be counting in her head, because 10 seconds later, she opened her eyes, her face calm, "You guys go ahead. I'll be...um...finding something more edible." The werewolf strode off quickly to find a restaurant in which she could hide until the barbarians were finished with their meal.

**Line**

Eleanor turned sharply and glared at Demetri. Her foot was tapping impatiently, and her red eyes were trained on his darker ones.

"Listen...Eleanor...I'm sorry."

He knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing, "Oh, right, because _sorry_ makes it alright for you to 'forget' to use your power to find me for 275 years! _Sorry_ makes it fine for you to hang out with that _bitch_, Ellyn, and _sorry _sure as hell makes it perfectly acceptable for you to abandon me for her!" Her voice was screechy, and he flinched at the last part.

"For the last bloody time, Eleanor, I haven't been sleeping with Ellyn!" She raised a calculating eyebrow, eyes still narrowed.

"Don't you dare. Don't you _dare _lie to me, Demetri. You know _exactly _what I can do. I saw _everything_ in your head, and in hers. Did you think it would be _funny_ for you to sleep with that little slut, and just fucking _forget_ about me?" A silence fell. Demetri seemed unable to think of anything to say, so he just watched her, which Eleanor seemed to take as an invitation to continue, "And _furthermore_, I can't seem to understand how you can have sex with a werewolf, and not your own mate. Do you see my confusion here, you self-centered bastard?" Demetri could almost taste the fury that was rolling off of her in waves. He refused to speak, because he knew the second he did, she'd find some other way to accuse him of his treachery, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

He closed his eyes briefly and sighed, "Eleanor...you weren't exactly around for almost 300 years-"

"And who's fault is that?"

Demetri paused, and opened his eyes, pretending he hadn't heard her, "Ellyn came to me. She needed help dealing with the loss of her alpha, and I agreed to help her. That's _all_."

"And I didn't need help dealing with losing my _mate_? You think I was _fine_, locked up all the time, tortured for information, and trying to ward off that...that _slug_'s advances? You think that I was having _fun?_ I'm pretty horrible, Demetri, but I sure as hell wasn't sleeping with Jamie. And he wanted me to, you know. I'm starting to think I should have, had I known what you and _Ellyn_ were up to." She clenched and unclenched her fists, and it was obvious that she was trying hard not to shatter his face.

"Oh, so that's what you're trying to say? That, because I slept with Ellyn _once_, you think you should have slept with _Jamie_?"

"Please, Demetri. You slept with her more than _once_, you bastard."

"Shut _up_, Eleanor."

"_Make_ me." Her hiss drifted off into silence- a silence that was broken by a sharp cracking sound. Demetri had lunged at her, and she had caught his arm, twisting it around, until it snapped off, like a diamond from a rock. He tumbled to the ground, barely catching himself in time. Within a second, Demetri was back on his feet, his remaining arm wrapped around Eleanor's throat, "You forget, _mate, _we don't need to breath." Somehow, she tangled her legs in his, and when he shoved her away, he followed, flipping over her head and landing hard on his back.

"You are the most horrible, deceitful, selfish, and unloving prick that this world has ever known. I honestly think I'd prefer having _Nick_ over you. You make _Jamie _look like the perfect gentleman. I'm done with you, Demetri. All this time, I thought you were nothing like that bastard who I married. Now I'm starting to think that the pair of you would be better off riding into the sunset together, like the happy couple you'd make, if I hadn't killed him. But I'm sure as _hell _not going to do the same to you. That would be far too kind of me, considering what you've done." Eleanor snarled, the words coming fast out of her mouth, and washing over him. Each accusation stung, just like a vampire's venom, and he knew that she had intended that very thing.

Demetri opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, she had vanished into the darkness, one sentence being all that she had left for him.

"_Jamie was right; you can go ahead and fuck yourself, because you're sure as hell not getting anything from _me_."_

**Line**

Jamie had just finished his daily round of pacing, when he heard a very loud, very frantic knock at the door. A slight grin drifted across his face, and he nodded to some of his followers- the ones who were currently beating the shit out of that _dog_.

He crossed the room quickly, and flitted lightly up that stairs, into the front hall. When he opened the door, his smile became a full on smirk.

A long river of copper-y hair greeted him, her red eyes furious. This could only mean one thing- and that one thing was very, very good for Jamie indeed. He met her eyes, searching her, for any signs of betrayal. Eventually, though, he nodded, slowly, "What do you want from me?"

"Give me three days. I'll have you a group of some of the most gifted people I've heard of. And if you lend me Rose, I can bring you some more werewolves as well. On one condition." Jamie raised an eyebrow, "The mind reader is _mine_."

He stretched his arm out, and she placed her small hand in it. The man leaned down, and pressed his lips to each of her knuckles in turn, "He's yours. But I want the human as well."

He could read her agreement in the way her eyes softened slightly, and an elegant smirk graced her already beautiful face, "Of course."

She turned to leave, but he caught her wrist, "Be aware, that should you fail me, the consequences will be far, far worse than death." She nodded calmly, and he raised two fingers. Rose slunk out of the shadows to join the woman on the front porch, "Don't screw up, Eleanor." His hiss held all kinds of threats, the kind she understood.

And with that hanging over her head, the vampire turned and vanished into the night, a small werewolf relunctantly following.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, for the record, this first section was very hard to write. Don't judge.**

Three tall wolves stood at the edge of the forest, hackles raised, muscles tense. The largest, a reddish-brown, was pacing angrily, _What do you mean, she doesn't know? She's psychic. She _has_ to know._

The black wolf flicked an ear as his large head turned towards his companion, _I mean exactly that. She doesn't _know_, just has a sense that danger is coming._

_Isn't it always?_

_Paul, stay out of it. _The brown wolf growled, baring his teeth. He continued to pace, until someone appeared in the doorway of the house they stood near. From that distance, none of the wolves could see him very well, but they knew he was listening. He took a step out of the house, and out onto the grass, coming ever so slowly towards them. The wolves bristled.

"I know you don't trust me." These simple words were just a little bit of an understatement, but they got the message, "Alice says that something is coming. She doesn't know what, she doesn't know when, but she knows that it will come. Carlisle wanted you to know."

No one seemed to notice that the black wolf had vanished, until he came back- but rather than being tall, broad-shouldered, and wolfy, he was tall, and very, very human.

"Sam."

His jaw clenched, and his face was livid, "What do you mean, she doesn't know?"

"She can't see anything."

"Can't, or just won't tell you?"

"She can't keep things from me, Sam. In case you hadn't already noticed, I read minds."

_Why not? She's done it before._ The vampire heard this from the brown wolf, and his attention shifted, "Hardly relevant, Jacob."

_It's completely relevant, bloodsucker._

"No, it's _not_." Edward said angrily, eyes narrow, "She can't keep up a facade that long."

Jacob growled. Paul looked about ready to attack Edward, but stayed where he was.

"Just...keep that in mind. Please." He turned, and vanished back into the mansion.

* * *

"What do you mean, she ran off?" Jane was pissed. Ellyn knew it, Ahnnha knew it, but most importantly, Demetri knew it, "You do realize what you returning means? She hates you. She never wanted you. I don't know how you convinced her that you were her mate, and honestly, I don't care. But she went to Jamie. She knows that he wants her, and all she ever wanted was to be wanted. But you can't even do that for her, can you? You can't make her feel like she belongs, because all you do is run off and sleep with other people behind her back like a little slut."

"Jane-"

"Don't you 'Jane' me. I do not want you to 'Jane' me right now, Ahnnha. He deserves every single word of this. Eleanor was my friend, until he made her run off."

Ellyn broke into the silence, her voice accusatory, "You said 'other _people_'. As in...not just me." She looked angry, but really, she was hurt.

Jane sighed, "Yes. I think he's slept with every female that he and Eleanor ever met, except myself and Ahnnha. Valentina, yes. You, yes. Heidi? Yes. Chelsea, yes. Don't even get me started on the other covens."

Ellyn turned on Demetri, "You pathetic, cheating, cowardly-" He cut her off by wrapping his fingers around her arm, making the werewolf wince.

"Let her go, Demetri." Ahnnha's eyes were narrow, "I might not think much of mutts like her, but I most certainly will not see you hurt them."

"Oh, and you could stop it." Demetri's eyebrow was raised, and he looked skeptical.

She sighed hautily, "You want to go, Demetri? 'Cause we can go, right now."

"No, no, no one is _going_. I forbid you to fight each other."

Demetri sighed, but backed away. He seemed to think, in Ellyn's mind, that staying away from them would help stop his violent tendencies.

Ahnnha turned back to Jane and Valentina, "So. We're still going to Washington, yes?"

Jane nodded, eyes on Demetri, "Yes, I suppose we are. That would make the most sense."

"That, and Caius wants us to." Valentina said moodily.

"Why the long face, blondie?" Demetri asked, with an acidic tone, "Don't you want to do what he wants?"

She glared at him, "No. I don't like my brother very much, Demetri." That brought the tracker up short, "What, didn't any of you know that- Nope. Not even gonna go there."

Ellyn cursed quietly, "Are we going to go, or not?"

The two other girls nodded, but didn't take their eyes off Demetri. Finally, Valentina sighed, "Fine. Let's go. Flight leaves in ten minutes."

"You already have a flight for us?"

"I've _had_ a flight for us for, like, the past week." She rolled her eyes, "Am I the only one who plans ahead here?" Valentina flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

Ahnnha sighed, "Can we go now?"

Valentina nodded and turned in the general direction of the airport, "Oh. Someone might want to carry the werewolf." Ahnnha sighed and yanked Ellyn up into her arms. Finally, the group took off at a dead sprint towards the airport.

* * *

Eleanor glanced around. Dense forest surrounded her. She knew they were there, watching her, just too afraid to come out and confront her. They knew why she was here. They had to. She heard the accusations that clouded their thoughts, lead by one voice that she knew all to well from Ellyn's memories. Sam. He was the Alpha, she knew that much, but he was just a little bit of a bastard. Then there was Jacob, the "Beta".

Rose was getting edgy from where she stood by the vampire. She whimpered pathetically, and stratched nervously at the dirt under her paws, the fur on her hackles standing up.

"Who are you, vampire?" A savage voice came from the shadows. Rose couldn't see the source, but clearly Eleanor could, as she smiled upon sighting whoever had spoke.

"Show yourself, _mutt_, and I'll tell you."

He seemed to hesitate, so she continued her taunts, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me that the high-and-mighty Sam Uley won't even come out of his little hiding spot."

Rose's eyes narrowed when "Sam Uley" came out of the shadow. His dark eyes fell first on her, and then on Eleanor, and didn't move from there, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The vampire smirked, "I'm Eleanor. I take it you're Sam?"

A strange emotion crossed his face, but it was gone before Eleanor could figure out what it was, "I am." Eleanor's face was passive. She already knew exactly who he was, "Why did you bring the werewolf with you?"

She smiled, "Well, now, that's for me to know, and you to find out." An ill-covered threat colored her voice, and he caught it.

"Why do you want us?"

Rose growled. She may not be a willing participant in this thing, but she wasn't just going to let him act like that. Eleanor hissed at her. The werewolf fell silent, but kept her accusatory eyes trained on Sam.

They remained like this for several minutes- Sam and the other wolves watching Eleanor and Rose; Rose and Eleanor watching the Pack, waiting for any sign of an attack.

Without a second thought, Eleanor signalled Rose. It was too fast for the other werewolves to see, but almost within the same second, Rose was across the clearing, her small, lithe body charging Sam.

He had phased quickly, but Rose had been expecting that. She leaped over him, and landed softly on the forest floor. He spun to look at her, and snarled.

Eleanor continued to watch this. Sam had ordered his precious pack to stay back, and leave him to deal with "this undersized dog". He underestimated Rose's strength, and Rose knew it.

Her claws latched on to his fur, and she pulled herself onto his back. The large, black wolf desperately tried to throw her off, but Rose was nothing if not persistent.

When she finally slid off, her hind legs spun around, knocking him to the ground. With a ferocious snarl, she climbed up on top of him, and planted her legs on his chest, _My Pack._ Her mind voice was commanding, that of the Supreme Alpha.

But Sam wasn't going to give in so easily, _No. _Mine_. You will never touch them, you _mutt_._

Rose snarled again. Her patience was wearing thin, _Give in, and you may live._

His denial was evident in the furious growls that came from his throat.

_Very well._ She replied, and buried her long, sharp teeth in his throat.

**Finally. Done. Ugh. That sucked. The next one will be better...we hope.**


End file.
